Toss the Salad
by coleypunk-y2j
Summary: John Morrison is browsing the web and comes across a term he doesn't know. Can The Miz help him understand it? John Morrison/The Miz. SLASH. PWP & Drabble. Please Review!


**Warnings:** SLASH, m/m sex, graphic scenes & themes.  
**Pairing:** John Morrison/The Miz  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own John Morrison, The Miz, or Mr. Laurinaitis. Owning all but the latter would be quite nice, however.  
**A/N:** Oh my fucking god. I can cross quite a few things off my list now. New pairing, PWP, Drabble... damn! And it only took me about fifteen minutes. I must say I'm quite proud with myself. Please enjoy this sex-filled fic.

* * *

John Morrison's eyes crossed slightly when he read that sentence someone wrote on Facebook.

_Ew, the cat just tossed his own salad! Fucking gross…_

"Mikey?" he spoke in a sing-song voice. His longtime boyfriend walked over to the Shaman of Sexy with a questioning smirk on his face.

"What's up, Johnny boy?" The Miz asked, putting a hand on John's shoulder and looking to where John pointed on the screen.

"What does 'toss the salad' mean, baby?" he asked naïvely. Mike let out a short, loud laugh and kissed John's scalp before ruffling his hair some.

"You don't want to know, baby," he assured the sculpted man. He started off to another room in the apartment they lived in with John hot on his heels.

"Yes I do, Mike! You know I hate it when you keep things from me," his voice turned to a whine. Mike stopped in his tracks and turned to face the other man. His brown tresses messily framed his face, making it look like he tried to make it look that way. He couldn't say no to such a beautiful person.

"Come here. I'll show you what it means," he murmured, a sly smirk taking over his face. A completely unsuspecting John followed the younger man into the bedroom they shared.

"How can you _show_ me what it means, numskull?" John wondered, his eyebrows rising suspiciously. He was forcefully thrust onto the bed by the taller man. He opened his eyes wide with surprise before they filled with lust and understanding. It must be some sort of sexual slang.

"I'll show you what it means to toss the salad," Mike promised, panting into John's neck. Their lips locked with heated passion as Mike fumbled with John's annoying belt. He helped his boyfriend by kicking the stubborn pants off and sending them flying on the floor in a heap. His shirt and boxers quickly followed, as did the Miz's. John moaned exaggeratedly, as he knew it turned Mike on like _hell_. In response, he felt Mike's cock harden against his thigh, which sent his own member into a hardened state.

"I don't know what tossing the damn salad means," John purred seductively. "But if you don't wrap those fat fucking lips of yours around my cock right now, you will regret it."

Mike teased his boyfriend by running his index finger along his bottom lip. "Regret it, you say? I'm sure your mind will change when I show you what that phrase means."

"Try me," John demanded, drawing his legs towards his chest in the customary sex position they used most of the time. Mike harshly grabbed John's beautiful thighs and spread them apart. He spread the older man's cheeks apart and poked his tongue into John's ass slightly. John nearly squealed with pleasure as he felt that warm tongue working his entrance.

"I feel like a dirty fucking whore," John moaned, bucking his hips in retaliation for Mike's snail-like movements. "Make me your whore, Mikey. Grab my hair and tug it, baby. Make me scream your name while your cum goes all over these beautiful abs. I wanna see your seed trickling through the deep lines on my stomach. Make me scream so loud I sound like John Laurinaitis tomorrow. You know you want me. Make me your fucking whore, Mike!"

"This is what tossing the salad is, baby," Mike snarled lustfully. He started to eat out John's bright pink pucker fervently. John screamed out in pleasure as he felt Mike's tongue brushing against his tight walls. He felt shivers go up his spine at the warm, moist object eating out his asshole. Mike moaned into John's ass, which sent little vibrations through his walls and straight to his prostate.

"Ah, shit, baby! Watch my cum coat my own fucking stomach like a dirty fucking who-ah!"

Mike had grabbed John's dick and pumped it up and down a few times. This heightened his orgasm, and his essence sloppily squirted on his washboard-like abs. Mike slowly withdrew his tongue and put it to other use on John's abdomen. The older man laid lazily, a satisfied smile on his beautiful face. Mike kissed John briefly before standing up and putting his pants back on.

"I like it when you toss my salad," John murmured with satisfaction. Mike gave him a wink before putting his shirt back on.

"If you need any help with computer slang, baby, I'm always here to assist."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Cut me some slack, please. It's my first Miz/Morrison fic, and first PWP & drabble ever. Please review and tell me how I did. c:**  
_(PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL! I NEED YOUR INPUT!)_


End file.
